The Shadow
by The Malevolent One
Summary: Now that i got a new computer i can make a return to writing so be ready i plan to have the first chapter up this week
1. The Shadow CH 1

The Shadow Chapter 1 It was a warm October day. It was just after school, 2:40 to be exact. It was Friday, I had one thing on my mind The Friday night football game and well i get to see...well her we'll call her for now. I was getting ready to get on the bus with 2 of my best friends, Dax and Nate. As I got on the bus, my little twin brother and sister got on as well. Then followed my cousin Hailey. And as well Nate's brother Mason. I was quiet on the bus ride for once until we got to the high school to get the rest of the kids Nate's brother Cam and his friend Jadyn stepped on the bus along with Dax's sister Zoey. He has a little sister but she was out sick today. I spoke up and asked Nate and Dax if they were going to the game. "So hey either of you going to the football game?" Dax thought for a second and replied maybe but then Nate spoke up and said that he cant cause he's going to his dad's. Nate's mom and Dad are divorced bt Nate's mom remairied. When Nate was little, about 2 or 3 he fell into a fire. Now he has a giant scar on his leg. I thought for a second, but then remembered that Luke would be there. Despite me not being that popular, he's been my best friend since I was a toddler. He's the most popular kid in the school. So I sat back down, luckily I have a pretty cool bus driver and if I wanna sit by myself he wont let anyone sit by me...and not to mention he sounds like kermit the frog. So the bus ride for me is short im the 4th stop Nate's the 3rd but Dax is one of the last stops probably 19th or 20th. But then one of my other best friends rides my bus. His name is Charley. Everybody pretty much likes Charley. But I kinda feel bad for him and have since about December last year. Last year Tyler Boyd, a pretty cool guy, asked out the girl he's been crushing on since like the 3rd grade. He still likes her. Abby Ernst is her name. But currently she is kinda being well hated a bit. If you see her mom became the new English teacher for the 8th grade and she is a huge bitch! But anyway back to the story. When i get in the house i sit my ass on the computer and about 30 minutes later I have to get Jack off the bus. Jack is my little brother. In the 3rd grade. You're probably thinking why do you need to get him off the bus he's in the 3rd grade. Well he has a disorder called cervalpulzy if I spelled that corectly. Which makes him not able to walk. So we all take turns in getting him off the bus. Disorders kinda run in the family or at least like some type of medical problems from allergies to whatever Stephan Hawking has. I kinda have a major one but you'll learn about that later. I get him off the bus. And then my mom pulls up the driveway and then i realize who else is in the care. It's my older brother Jesse. I sigh, Jesse is my brother and the way my older two brothers work is like the outsiders. Jeff,who is in the airforce, is strict and strong he's 21, Jesse is like Sodapop good looking and good with women he's 18. Then there's me Im Jett i'll be 14 in two months but for now im 13. Later in the evening. Im kinda syched about the football game. I got word from a friend that She will be there. Before i get anymore into this, Ill tell you who "She" is. She is Audrey Longmire. I completely hated her before the school year started. She was a worthy adversary in math but no doubt I was better. But this year was differant or at least was kinda the same until the blunder tonight. But i look at the clock it's an hour until I have to leave so I decide to take a nap. Boy did I regret that. In my dream this dark shadowy figure was torchering me in my mind. Then I woke up screaming. When I got in my Mom's car she asked me if I was feeling okay. I told her I was fine then she mentioned this that creeped me out."Well lets hope "He" isnt coming back, otherwise we're going to see the psychiatrist." I said okay. When I got to the gate my mom dropped me off with her phone and said to call the house when the game was over. You see I really dont like paying to get in so i lways bring the ticket I bought the first home game and act like i was already inside. I met up with one of my friend's Brian and his girlfriend, who he was keeping on the D-low, Maddie. Then I heard a familiar voice behind me. It was Audrey. Now before this happens let me tell you we were sitting under a tree and when she said "Hi" I jumped and hit my head on the tree. Everybody burst out in laughter. But then I wasn't awake for a second I heard someone say " In time my friend. Then I woke up. Adurey began to scream at me" Jett? Hello? Jett!" Then I said "No appleseed i dont want a goddamn apple seed." "The fuck you say?" I muttered that I didnt know. "Im fine really" I lied. I knew something was wrong. Then before it was too late i asked Audrey to talk in private for a sec. I brought her behind the bleachers and told her that i have a disorder called Multiple Personalitity disorder. Man did that come back to bite me in the ass. Well heres the first chapter in The Shadow. Be on the lookout for more. I never said but A) this stuff is BASED on stuff from my school. B) the people in this story are in fact real. C) And yes my English teacher is actually a total bitch, 


	2. The Shadow CH 2

Audrey looked skeptical at first. I couldn't tell if she didnt believe me or felt bad for me. And before the chance gets away before the night, I do something else. " Look I know I don't have much time but I was wondering..." She stopped me in my tracks." What do you mean you don't have much time?" "One of my alternate personalities is trying to take over...Mac. He's evil and trust me you don't want to be around when he returns." Audrey looked dazed for a minute. "So what is it you were trying to ask me?" I then asked" If there's no one you're going with, I'd like you to be my date to the dance on Saturday?" She sat there and thought for a minute"Yes...I'll go with you." I was supriseed i thought she was gonna say no. " But give me a minute i have to call my mom now." I nodded and she took out her phone and dialed. Now let's take a pause from the story. Yes i get that you think this is some cheesy love story but let me infom you it's anything but that here you'll see why in the upcoming chapters. Now back to the story. I walked away from Audrey and as soon as I did I guess I came back to reality and had a huge headache. Hold on let's pause the story. AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will be doing other points of view like of other main characters. Here's the list and i might do more.: Luke, Audrey, Charley, Nate, Mac and Dax. They're are future characters to be added to this list i believe 2. Alright sorry for this interuption back to the story. I went over to where Luke was standing, fortuantly when i am like haning out with Luke his friends are somewhat nicer. There are only about 4 people of his friends that are friends with me. Ryan, Aiden, Jared, and (Somewhat) Garrett. Actually now that I think of it me and Ryan are pretty good friends. Anyway. Then this blonde name Jenna hangs out with him and I think Aiden and her are dating as far as I know. Luke has a girlfriend but we'll get into that later. I walk up and say one of my many nicknames for Luke." Hey Salami." I said Salami because Selogy is his last name so Salami, Selogy kinda sound the same. But then there's this other guy named DJ, he's what you'd call a swaggot. Also I absolutely HATE people like that. We were once playing football and he tripped me in sprints, and knowing im a lot bigger than he is. I absolutely truck him, and then I get yelled at by coach o i then said. " Fuck this" and quit the team after conditioning week. Anyway so I see him so I just leave and go hang out with Charley. We're walking around and doing so DJ says hey and were like(In unison) "What do you want!" Dj then says why'd you say that. So as we're walking off We yell" WE HATE YOU!" After getting home from the football game my mom makes sure im okay and I again lie and say im fine. Then this came up" Did you ask her?" I say yeah and she says good for you. That night i force myself into my conscienc when I go to bed. As soon as im in I yell "What do you want!?" I wait to get a response then I hear behind me "control." I turn around to see my evil self Mac. My other personalities let me name them but as soon as Mac came to be about and didnt let me name him, I knew something was wrong. There's Mercy, Marshall, and Mac. Mercy is nice and cheerful. Marshall is dark and mysterious. And as you know Mac is evil. "And if you wont give me control, I'll take it." I shoot back and yell "NO! Not again!" "What's wrong little Jetty? Scared of little taste of your own medicene?" I Breakdown "You're the one who's suppose to be in here not me! Im the main personality!" I was really glad that Mercy and Marshall wern't around. "Well guess what! I dont give a shit you little runt! I'll take over when and where I want!" I immiediatly wake up. I'm lucky cause it's about 2 minutes before my alarm goes off. I then remember it's Saturday and wonder why I turned on my alarm on in the first place, then I remember I have to get ready for tonight. MAC'S POINT OF VIEW When that rat woke up I was ready to pummel him.I guess I'll have to wait my turn. Then I realize that it'll be easier to take over when he's asleep. So now i lie in wait. I'll make sure he'll be trapped in here for so long he'll turn into me. LITTERALLY! JETT'S POINT OF VIEW Even with short hair I can still put gel in and spike it up. STORY PAUSE Remember one of those two characters i was going to include some point of view? Well here's another. Peyton my real life best friend probably. UNPAUSE. Then I get a text from Peyton and we get into a yo mama joke battle. First I say yo mama so fat she occupies Wall street all by herself. He shoots back with yo mama so fat when she asked for a waterbed at the hotel they put a blanket over the ocean. Then I shoot back with yo mamas so stupid that she goes to the dentist for a bluetooth and this goes on for about 20 minutes then we both gotta go. I wonder what him and Jenna Palmer are doing later. PAUSE that's right and Its gonna make this story so much harder. There are 2 Jenna's at my school thank god we're only doing the one Maddie! THere are 4 Maddie's in my grade! UNPAUSE I leave for the dance at 6 O'Clock and before i sit down and watch some TV. NEXT CHAPTER will have the dance and other trips into my conscience. OH! Now that I have my own personal story I'm choosing a song for each chapter here is the list for the first two chapters. If you havn't heard any of these songs i tottally suggest them to you! Here's the list.

Chapter 1: Airplanes by B.O.B. Williams and Eminem.

Chapter 2: Whispers in the Dark by Skillet


End file.
